How Fascinating
by MissEvolutionist
Summary: Edd and Rolf have been dead, though they died separately at different times compared to modern Cul-de-Sac. Since then, they have been gathering a vast amount of knowledge that the human mind can barely comprehend when they aren't hiding back in Limbo. Some-what slow-moving, Rev!Edd/Reg!Kev. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Official Summary: Edd and Rolf have been dead, though they died separately at different times compared to the evolved modern Cul-de-Sac. Since then, they have been gathering a vast amount of knowledge that the human mind can barely comprehend when they aren't hiding back in Limbo, wishing to understand themselves and what they have become. Some-what slow-moving.**

 **Couples: Regular Kevin with Reverse Edd.**

 **Genres: Romance and Supernatural**

 **Rated M for swearing, later lemons, and the immense involvement death.**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The first thing I could comprehend was how blue the sky simply was and how good the outside world had finally smelled compared to the average air that was slowly becoming polluted with each night and with each factory rising, blocking out the stars that twinkled at night. I must have laid there for hours, watching the sun stay high in the sky with clouds just faintly brushing over the large star, casting a faint shadow among the land beneath it.

For once, I wasn't worrying about getting dirty. For once, I wasn't panicking about studying, or about the time or even pleasing my high-maintenance parents. I had remembered very clearly how I had arrived, why I arrived, though I still do not understand the physics behind such a confusing and impossible feat.

I was simply...

 _dead._

I had laid there upon hours and hours, wondering why the sun was shining so brightly on someone who had passed on, until the sun was finally blocked out by a peculiar figure.

I remember him screaming at me and something about animals possibly, his facial expressions running through happy, sadness, and ending on fear. With eyes full of terror, the male had finally stood still enough for me to see his true features in details that would have been impossible with constant movement, along with a good look at the world around him and I.

The male had a deeply tanned complexion, clearly of another race all together compared to my pale self. Not all that shockingly, his long dried sweat-ridden hair was of navy blue that was tied at the back of his neck, while his deep umber irises were only a few shades darker than his own skin. With shaggy fading blue jeaned overalls and no under-shirt, he had stood bare-foot in the tall deep-green grass with his toes always wiggling on their own at the sensation.

I remember that as I took a look at the grass, my head had started spinning around, to see the world around us. With tall grass that just barely tickled my knee caps, the tall male and I stood in a giant field that on the edges, had tall trees that had an almost friendly and inviting darkness underneath them. With shades of healthy bright greens, the grass itself was extremely impressionable. Where I had laid for what seemed like hours, left my body imprint into the now bent organism.

During my exploration of the beautiful view, the blue-haired male had reach out and touched my cheek to grab my attention, and later re-assured me that he was assessing my existence. Fear, had slowly turned into sadness that had spread across his face.

With a frown, I had reach my hand out and said my formerly favorite words.

"M-My name is Eddward, E-D-D-W-A-R-D, with two D's. You can just call me Edd though, or Double D."

Dropping his hand from my cheek, the other male smiled bitterly. "Edd-boy, welcome! My name is Rolf."

From then, our friendship had begun.

Considered a scholar, a genius, my teachers had always turned to me for my insight on such peculiar topics simply to see what had I thought on an amused, pressing, or simply random subjects. In my U.S History class though, I had floored my classmates and teacher on a required persuasive essay that was supposed to be entirely fictional, on how would someone of our time in the late 80s would get along with some of the immigrant farming and Shepard settlers of America.

I had gotten a 100% on that essay, with a few extra points for how strongly I had given it to the class and convincing I had sounded. My apparent prediction and beliefs in my own essay truly did become Non-Fiction though.

Ups and downs, a roller-coaster for both, one that had visited several times before with the other just beginning to understand the rush.

Rolf had died in 1903, and I had died in 1989, and though we had some difficulties explaining and understanding on both ends, we had stuck together without the need of glue and impending glares on our backs from pressuring parents or teachers.

It was entertaining, and depressing.

Very soon after meeting, he had explained where we were and what we have became.

Never moving on, before our time, lost souls, as if we were characters that played ghosts under white sheets from a movie or the ever growing popular comic books that were just starting to be advertised in thick fat plain televisions.

Tied down, for whatever reason spirits were suppose to have. Being the more experienced spirit of us two, Rolf had finally confessed something quite, nice really.

We existed in between two worlds, meant to be kept separate. Though, since we're the middle piece, we can go to either of them, though we would never be able to return from the second one.

The first plane of existence was the reality we have came from, the gracious world we had originated from, born in and had died in. Anywhere in the world, and you could arrive there, though spending too much time in there would take your energy away slowly, to the point if you run out of energy, your spiritual particles would scatter for days at a time. You'd become weak for months, barely able to even visit the place where you had died, which is where you appear in the first place by default and without thought. Rolf had only learned this from another who had been here when he himself arrived, though he never did give the instructions on how to go, only what happens when you do.

The second plane of existence is when you finally move on. Spirits are suppose to linger in the first plane of existence, and when they finally get over their death or run out of their vast amounts of energy, they scatter and reappear in the second plane automatically. Not even the boy before Rolf knew what it was, or where it was. We're in the middle though, just like thousands and thousands of others. Sectioned off, we live in one of the shades of being in the middle, simply because of why we won't move on.

Our bodies, our deaths, are so unfair that even the universe has agreed.

Despite Rolf's shaggy stereotypical 1900s Shepard attire, he had a fascination of knowledge that I myself had known, only 8 decades after him yet with a proper education of discoveries that had only been expanded on since the basics have been written out.

Due to some of our random bouts of educational teachings and discussions, Rolf was able to connect several dots of being dead and being in this middle plane of existence. Some of which he was barely able to explain without drawing into the dirt, and others he had to show.

My favorite connection he had made, brought me to tears.

It took an explanation of the forms of Energy. Kinetic, Potential, and Thermal, with everything in between. With a basic touching of Magnetic and Gravitational Energy, he had paused in the middle of one of our many discussions to help him better understand the advanced topics. Before I had arrived and after the boy had left, Rolf had spent 85 years alone. Due to being around much longer than myself, his senses have quickly grown accustomed to this plane over time. Discovering every crook and cranny, avoiding the ones that frightened him due to a _pulse_ that _called_ for him each time he came even remotely close to the biomes edge.

As it happens to be though, being dead also reveals the curtain of a different kind of energy, of a more in depth spiritual nature. As we marched towards the discovery, I slowly began to feel it myself. It was large, and truly pulsing, though it wasn't trying to hypnotize and trick you into its clutches, but it was truly alluring, like an aroma of a delicious breakfast.

In a vast field that had never seen the shy darkness of night, rested a simple, yet elegant structure right in the middle. Built with rich dark wood, it had little personal carvings nestled right into the center of each piece and plank of wood that made up the building. A deep, naturally green roof top made with tickling shingles that made your heart vibrate almost in peace and harmony. With four pillars underneath said roof, it had two sets of small stairs, and an equally dark fence that connected to the railings that matched the stair sets. Surrounding the sweet structure, were bright tall sunflowers everywhere.

Despite being in the sea of them, you could still see the Structure right ahead over the tips of the petals, even now. With no direct path leading to the steps, each time we visited we had to push the large flowers to the side, and even though you could see the Structure, you could never see what was inside it until you were in it yourself.

The Structure? With it's little quirks and carvings, surrounded by possibly thousands of sunflower flowers that could reach up to 5 feet tall, had an almost carved out middle in the floor, with the floorboards slowly sinking into the gaping hole almost as if the boards have been dipped into water the past centuries, giving away to the slight calming pressure.

In the gaping hole, there were faces Rolf couldn't recognize, yet I could. Mournful expressions, and for once in my life, I could see my parents upset over something besides my sexuality and grades.

The Structure was the Portal back to Earth, to our original plane of existence.


	2. Today is Wonderful

I do not own the characters.

Chapter 2: Today is Wonderful

* * *

In a local Junior High school in Peach Creek, sat a classroom full of students serving the ultimate punishment without being booted off the grounds and activities for days. With an angry assistant principal sitting at the thickest desk in the room, browsing the computer that was planted onto one of the back corners of said desk, his eyes would roam over the troublemakers every once in awhile to ensure that no entertainment was being done.

Despite the high amount of students in the classroom, there was much more compared to the average school day, although that fault was mainly put onto the students of Eddy Sampson and Kevin Barr, in which a majority of the students were glaring at the former.

Starting as any other day, Eddy was doing his best to pull pranks and scams, though this one had just resulted in a very old fashion, childish, food-fight, mainly involving his own neighbors. Several of them were pouting when they weren't glaring holes into the short ones head. With another eye-roll, the assistant principal once again glanced down at the clock.

5 minutes left. 5 minutes left to deal with these frustrating brats.

Deciding to simply watch the clock now with the glances at the students becoming more frequent, the assistant principal had seen somebody in the corner of his eye in one of the many windows leading to outside. Quickly turning his head, he saw nothing there. Staring just a little longer with his head full of curiously angry thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the time was passing until the alarm on his phone went off, scaring him and the students.

Grabbing his phone and rolling his eyes, he deactivated the alarm. Standing up to gather his own stuff, he announced to the rest of the students.

"Detention is over, I hope you have taken the time to do something productive like re-think your actions that have caused you to land here. If not, then we'll probably just be seeing each other tomorrow anyways." With his voice trailing off, the students had gathered their own items and left the room.

* * *

With the crisp March cold air filling his lungs to an almost burning point, Eddy Sampson, with his short legs, had ran home. Frustrated that he had missed his intended target during the lunch food-fight, he had to admit to himself that Kevin was athletic and popular for a reason. With angry sighs and matching stomps, he had entered his house and made his way into his semi-messy room. Slamming the door shut, he marched to his desk and pulled out pieces of paper that all were covered in the marks of number 2 lead pencils and black ink of stylish 2015 pens. Taking an equally stylish red pen from a cup full of writing utensils, he stabbed the top paper and violently crossed out one of his several ideas for a prank, to symbolize the failure.

Putting the pen back, Eddy scooted closer to his desk to rest his elbows on the top, and with his head facing down, put his head in the palm of his hands and looked over the other ideas listed faintly, seeing the words yet not truly seeing. With a heavy heart, he knew he was running out of original ideas and ideas that would actually work in the first place. Whereas planning and carrying them out was fun with his fellow neighbor and best friend, Ed Hill. Scanning the page one last time, a frown marred his face.

While his plan to ignite a food-fight had worked, he had completely missed his target, instead getting his crush, Nazz, the most popular girl in school, who was absolutely furious she had tomato and noodle goop all over her brand new Hollister top. Taking her whole tray, she had tossed it right into and all over Eddy and people surrounding him, including Ed and his sister Sarah Hill, and a trio of violent girls that were simply called the Kanker Sisters.

For once the Kanker Sisters didn't start getting violent, but instead picked up their own goops off their plates and started tossing them as though they were water balloons in partially random directions, just barely showering the whole baseball team and catching several other students across the room. Though the sisters getting involved made several students simply go into hiding under the tables rather than attempt to get even a splatter on the borderline psychopathic girls or the joining in baseball team, some still instead went all out in pleasure and anger. Soon, the teachers over-watching the student-body to ensure things like this didn't happen, got involved. Several ears pulled and several homes called for changes of clothes later, the ones that actually started throwing food were forced to serve detention, except the baseball team, who had their own punishment set by their coach, which was where Eddy's best friend was still at, except Kevin since he was the original intended target, and had only thrown more goop at Eddy.

Glancing out his window through his thin bangs, Eddy could just barely make out Kevin's figure hunched over his bike. With a scowl, he forcefully made himself look back down at the papers containing his ideas in an attempt to ignore the one-man package of Mr. Popular and Mr. Bully. Once again running his eyes over the spread out sheets, reading yet not, a little scribble at the bottom of the last piece caught his attention.

In a hand writing that was not his own, but neater and almost _girly_ , was listed in a new category that never existed before for Eddy, was a pleasant idea to earn some money without being a complete scam and that would get him back on the good side of the student body.

* * *

The junk yard, a whole new utopia all on it's own lived just right behind a neighborhood that was always referred to as the Cul-de-Sac by it's members, simply because of how the road ended. Though most the members of said neighborhood had all reached the nice ages of 14, soon to be leaving for High School, nobody really trailed off into the junk yard anymore believing themselves to be too cool for it.

With a heavy sigh echoing, a member of the said Cul-de-Sac trudged through the now silent world full of old items. With a faint brown complex, the member had a bald head and almost beady eyes and was dressed quite plain compared to his next door neighbors in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. Known to be quite loud and always talkative, especially to the imaginary friend he had created with a piece of wood, he knew he'd be picked on if the local bully Kevin knew he was here without the wood, or here at all. Lifting a large hand to his forehead, the boy rubbed his temples, sighing once more but lighter and almost of pleasure.

 _"Double D Ed-Boy said massaging the temples relieves the built up frustration in your big noggin Johnny the wood boy!"_

With a smile trying to break free despite his original downing mood, Johnny could only stand taller now and trudge through the junk even quicker, now more excited to see the not-so-imaginary friend of his own.

Though as a child, Johnny genuinely had an imaginary friend named Plank that was a 2x4 piece of wood with eyes and a smile drawn on, loneliness truly getting to him, it wasn't until a few months ahead of this very moment he had actually overhead someone speaking about him, to what sounded like someone on the phone as it was an one-sided conversation. After following the peculiar almost forcefully high-pitched and loud voice, he came across a tall blue-haired male swaying his bare feet from a branch in dirty jean overalls. Shouting at him, he caught the attention very quickly. Like a whisper though, he could hear another's voice that had no exact location on where it came from, saying the original most horrifying words that connected very quickly in Johnny's head that had him running seconds later.

 _"He can see you."_

With a sloppy smile, Johnny awoke from his reminiscing mind at the sight of the blue haired male sitting on an old rotting couch.

"Hey Rolf! How's it hangin'?" With a wide wild grin, Rolf stood tall and waved both of his arms, nearly jumping up and down.

"Ha! Johnny the wood boy! Double D Ed-boy has news from his scouting!"

* * *

 **1st POV**

Dead yet still among the living, as if I were the protagonist in one of those modern, of so unique movies and original movies. Although luckily, there is absolute no reference I can make toward my life after death to the popular sparkly-vampire Twilight movie, luckily. In fact, since the discovery of the alluring Structure after my arrival to Limbo, Rolf and I have been pursuing information we could have never before imagined that have continued answering questions for us.

The first example on that is on where our bodies were buried in the first place. Despite markers for both of us at the local Peach Cemetery, our bodies did not reside there. In fact, it was miles away from our mangled pieces.

Another discovery we have picked apart was how our deaths worked, and why the universe itself seemed to agree that we belonged in a sunny limbo, especially compared to the others we have been able to find sparse members of. Due to an experiment on testing and playing with Death in the year of 2013, though nobody exactly human volunteered, they were able to discover something exquisite with the test subjects being worms due to their similar mechanisms that still reside in mammals. If someone were to die from a heart attack, they wouldn't die right away. No not at all, in fact it triggers a chemical reaction that sends one last pulse through out the body that in worms, comes off as a blue hue. Scientists were able to identify it as a chemical pathway of self-destruction that spreads cell death in worms. It continues throughout the body, until all life that ever has been, is gone. Once gone, those cells cannot be revived.

Equally interesting though, they were able to figure out how to prevent, or delay as nobody can really escape death, if they're caused by certain events like an infection through a former aggressive stabbing, though of course nobody can prevent the easiest and nicest way to go from after living a nice comfortable life called 'dying from old age' where most typically just pass peacefully in their sleep. The group of Scientists all believe that this pathway of death disproves a few beliefs that come with aging, though we weren't able to find much more after that that actually involved the last moments of death, rather finding more about growing threatening viruses unfortunately.

With theories after theories, Rolf and I had came to an interesting conclusion that doesn't sound too far-fetched with our already borderline supernatural experiences. Due to spiritual energy, the last slow pulse of death echoed desperately due to our strong emotions of terror than anything else. 25 years of being able to view the world passing by, and to lurk in the shadows of scientific discoveries, learning how to manipulate the world around us with the original beautiful discoveries that brought energy into a new light for us both and the world around us, if they were to actually know what we were doing. Since we're not even physical beings, only made up of atoms that create our spiritual energy, it only takes concentration and our own being transferred consistently of and with Alternating Current. We're not even completely sure about living breathing humans, although we have observed that heavily religious ones were able to send out their own pulses during prayers. Rolf was able to assist in that theory, as it only had left my logical atheist noggin confused with a headache manifesting from my high frustration levels.

Though we still aren't sure on if there is a god or any kind of superior being to our souls, heavy believers for all kinds of religions follow guidelines and rules to please their own ideas. With some of those beliefs, they believed praying had connected themselves to the man in the sky, and during said prayers they'd concentrate intently to the point of a tight swelling in their chests of spiritual energy gathering only to explode outward, affecting the area around themselves.

Personally I have no idea on what to think of that. Never being one to be religious, I did not believe in anything outside of the facts that science itself was able to prove to the world publicly, or through successful attempts. Then again, I'm just a soul floating around and people can't even see my simple appearance. Despite popular belief as well, we do not even carry chains. We do not appear as we did when we died, which would be quite gruesome as several people are murdered yearly. We do some-what appear like everyday other human beings though in clothes we ourselves find comfortable, and as I discovered, appear as we did in the best time of our life emotionally and partially physically.

For Rolf, that meant he appeared when as he was when 16 years old despite dying at the ripe age of 17 in his time. From a difficult harvesting season, his family had became strained and therefore money and food had came short with some livestock dying off from a mysterious disease. It didn't take long for us to both agree that he is older than he appeared, and with the reality of death between us both and my vast knowledge of being 80 years after his time all together with the information we've been collecting during scouts, he was able to mature faster than he had aged when he was alive in our time knowing each other.

I myself appear at the age of 15 years old, simply because I am 15 years old and had an okay life of the original modernized America slowing down compared to some of my counter-parts and classmates in school. Comparing the time of the late 1980s to 2015 though, it's like watching a drab black and white television show being upgraded into an apparently fascinating movie with explosions and and cheesy catch phrases.

Though not much for vanity, both Rolf and I had never felt insecure for our odd appearances compared to the now modern fashions. Him in his baggy jean overalls, and myself in my white button up shirt with dark jeans for school without my vest.

At least we never did until a boy named Johnny that now resides on Rolf's former land saw him, and heard me.

Our meeting was amusing though, as Rolf and I were discussing the members of that said neighborhood and our thoughts on them as a whole. We had reached the topic of Johnny, who even then Rolf had named as Wood Boy due to his tendency of talking to a plank of wood to make up for his lack of social skills with people his age. Of course, I suppose anybody that heard people discussing someone they know or the person themselves, they would come and snoop, even to just hear what was going to be said or who was saying it. Instead of finding people, he found a confused Rolf staring at him and heard my voice that clearly terrified him.

Running away is genuinely futile if some kind of creature was after you.

It became very clear that he could not see me, but only Rolf as he literally ran right through me when I had appeared in front of his frantic self. It took Rolf manifesting and going through Johnny for him to trip over a tree limb and start backing into a tree begging for us not to kill him. Though Rolf kept up a tough glad and amused appearance, I could see the tears in the corner of his eyes from pure happiness of being seen by a real breathing person. It was quickly explained that the whispering voice Johnny could hear, was actually me speaking normally. Of course, as beings of energy people can see wisps of us or feel us in the corner of their eyes and sometimes faintly hear us, though they normally can't hear the articulated words we pronounce.

Though it took only a few days for us to figure out on why he could see Rolf of all people that still visit and haunt this plane of existence.

Rolf had a little sister that was still fertile despite himself not being so.

As her only son took control of the herd animals and land, he had sold some of it to the city that was hoping to expand the small town of Peach Creek. Doing so, the city was finishing its final form by the late 40s, after World War 2. With a factory out in the distance on the edge of the former grazing land, in between the small set of almost clustered houses that now made up the Cul-de-Sac neighborhood, was a dumping yard full of items that nobody wanted anymore, in which our bodies were buried underneath.

That made Johnny Rolf's Great-Great-Great Uncle, as Rolf's little sister was Johnny's Great-Great Grandma. Not even hiding it from Johnny, Rolf had burst out into tears as his family believed the line all together on all sides would never be continued. We all still aren't exactly sure on how Johnny is able to hear me exactly, even if my choice of words are coming to him as random whispers though we're speculating it from my high amount of energy and from being around Rolf quite a bit.

Since then, we have learned how to pick up writing utensils, and just enough tricks to be able to write faintly. That is typically how we meet up with Johnny now, leaving faint notes in his room. We all try to meet often, especially when we have new discoveries to help him expand on his basic knowledge from the dwindling down education, and other times just to simply ensure that we're all not alone.

While we can and do sometimes run into people from other yet similar planes, we're all still sent to different ones to help us move on as we have all died differently and yet similarly. Unfortunately, that means we have ran into some very horrible souls that we refuse to ever meet in contact of again. So therefore to avoid them, we mainly hang out on the son of the Shepard's land all together, watching. Though due to our recent ability of being able to pick up small peculiar objects and force them down, that means I guiltily have been assisting a few people in their everyday life, though I won't admit that to Johnny just yet.

Today though, today was _wonderful_.

Due to our familiar relationship with Johnny, he of course has told us of his personal experiences with the other kids that reside in the Cul-de-Sac, and not all of them have been exactly nice. We knew of the bully Kevin, his crush on Nazz, his hate for Jimmy, and his wish to help the living Ed's. We knew so much, that we knew more than him, though I will admit that I know just a small tad bit more than Rolf right now.

After serving his detention for using Plank as a bat to fling food back, he had seen our note to meet us at the junk yard, and was now walking towards us, with an already loud conversation being shot between him and Rolf. Losing myself in my thoughts, I knew they deserved the moment of peace before I quite literally wrecked their worlds with my devious plan of manipulation of getting revenge for Johnny, mainly to a certain boy who has caught my attention.

Lounging on the couch, I watched Johnny throw his arms up with a big smile on his face, only to then start imitate swinging a baseball bat to explain his entertaining lunch period. We of course had seen from outside the window, and even though the mess and unsanitary-made food flinging disturbed me, I enjoyed it as much as Rolf to see something we both experienced with others in an advanced time.

Standing myself up, Rolf's grin dropped down to an almost mischievous smile pointed at me, and noticing the said smile Johnny slowly trailed off and nearly bounced over onto a spot of the couch, with Rolf following and dropping down next to him.

"Salutations, Johnny."

"Hiya Double D!" With a faint shiver that always came and gone up his spine, my voice always first disturbing him in each encounter despite my constant articulation and louder than normal voice, which only now comes out as a loud-whisper that comes from all directions for him.

"Gentlemen, as you may know I have not arrived at our last meeting due to some unforeseen circumstances, that have came to my attention." Standing tall before them both despite one not being able to see me at all, the other slowly losing his smile and narrowed his eyes directly into mine as I turned to my side and started to pace before them. "Though not was all wasted during my scouting for information."

"Ed-boy, get to it or the eggs will hatch sooner than you." With an amused half smile that was borderline a smirk, I stopped pacing and stared at Rolf in the eyes.

"As you may already know, we are beings of energy. With the help of Nikola Tesla's discovery for Alternating Current, we have been able to manipulate energy ourselves and have ignited fires, snapped items that are otherwise unbreakable, fling things, and cause explosions. If we want to be called so, we could be poltergeists wishing to wreck havoc." Shoving my hands into my pockets, I continued with the same flat-line voice, hoping to build up suspense. "As it has been revealed, we are invisible to cameras, don't even show in mirrors or windows, and just barely even show in the corner of people's eyes even when we eject negative emotions."

Tilting my head to the side as Johnny and Rolf's eyes clouded over with confusion, I waited a minute for any questions, only for Johnny to be the one to open his mouth. "What does that all have to do with anything, especially since we already know all that."

My head straightened up-right completely back onto my shoulders, with a borderline malicious smirk growing on my lips as I walked with an almost swagger to Johnny, as Rolf tensed and watched in silence, ready to move and send us back at the first sign of cruel intentions.

Reaching my hands out nice and slow, my chest swelled with a pulsing energy that I knew Johnny could slowly begin to feel as his eyes widened. My natural dark attire only growing darker, fitting a more human-like appealing bold color with my pale skin reaching a finally pink tint I recognize that only showed in Limbo anymore. My arms finally reaching their designation of Johnny's shoulders, only for him to freeze up as I slowly came into a haunting view for him on contact, only becoming a menacing shadow just barely blocking out the sun. "We classify as Potential energy, awaiting to be used. Though we are souls that have our own source that we intake from others and pieces of nature forcefully and gently, we can still be seen, and we will be." Slowly letting go of his shoulders, I knew I stayed in view as he continued to keep his eyes directly on my tall frame.

Leaning back and standing up straight once more, I kept the smirk on my face as I looked down upon Rolf's and Johnny's shocked faces. "With force, we can create thermal energy in our own bodies, appearing exactly as if we are humans in thermographic cameras and enough heat to imitate the human touch, electromagnetic energy to alleviate our voices to be truly heard and bring our body frames just barely into focus for cameras and videos, appearing as though we are the ghosts people expect from the horror movies, though living-like in person." As I took a step back, and continued my pacing, I awaited their questions once more, which came extremely soon I continued to move my body once more.

"Eddward, does this mean you want to imitate being human!?" Stopping in mid-pace I spun on my feet and rose an eyebrow at Rolf for actually using my name for once and the wild question. Shaking my head side to side, I thought on how I could quickly explain this without getting all miserable over such the fact of him and I still being dead.

"No. Originally, my plan was to assist Johnny in getting a little bit of vengeance back and so things can begin to workout in his favor, but we could try and get it to also benefit us in our observations on this neighborhood and basic information gathering for when he enters High school." With that, Rolf's angry expression softened into interest as he turned to Johnny who was still staring at the barely wavering shadow appearance of the intelligent boy.

Squinting his eyes and tilting his head in curiosity, Johnny was clearly suspicious. "How exactly would you help me for this to work out in my favor?"

With an almost maniacal giggle, I responded quite happily, "Over the rest of the school year and this summer, we will be embarrassing people in subtle ways and appearing randomly to frighten the others into showing almost insane tendencies. Nothing that will scar them or ruin them, but to teach them a little decency."

With a few blinks of his eye lids, he turned to Rolf searching for advice on what to do, and with a glance toward my presence that was looking quite human to him, he turned to Johnny.

"Johnny, wood boy. We will come to you on what should be allowed and what shouldn't, and like Sock-in-head Ed-boy said, we will only do what will teach them human decency, and what will help you get a recommendation from your teachers to be able to assist us as well once you reach the upper grades." Nodding slowly, Johnny let a smile float and flutter across his face, and turned to me, and with a deep slow nod, he agreed.

Smiling at him normally, I let out a small genuine grin before I released the energy that was still swelling inside my body. "It's a deal." Feeling immensely tired after the release, I nodded to Rolf who gave me a grateful smile. "I'll be leaving back to Limbo to rest, I'm quite exhausted now."

"Thank you Double D!"

"Sweet dreams, dear Ed-boy."

Feeling my body slowly be pulled away, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to scatter appropriately, disappearing by atom and atom that I knew was swirling up toward the sky, especially only to be suctioned into a small hole several feet above us as a whole. When I felt my body piece together and settle, I opened my eyes once more to view the amazing thousands of sunflowers that were facing in all sorts of directions to attempt to feel the sun that was risen high above in the air on their petals.

Lifting myself from off the ground inside the Structure that was near the portal, I stood up and walked down the small set of steps that faced south, and walked to my favorite biome, the field that I had appeared in when I had first died and appeared in Limbo. Laying down in the piece of grass I seemed to forever left my impression in, I closed my eyes tiredly and let out a deep sigh, feeling my energy already slowly coming back to me. With my eyes closed, I drifted off into a hallucination that always imitated dreaming.


	3. The Citrouille

**Warning: Homophobia and Bullying**

 **Chapter 3: The Citrouille**

* * *

 **1st POV**

With a gasp, I suddenly woke up from my erotic dream of boys. With a sneer on my face, I stretched my back out without moving my body too much from still being tired as hell. As I turned my head toward my messy night stand, the time blinked consistently.

 _1:20AM_

With an angry sigh, I rolled from my back onto my right side to face the only window in my room. With the shades drawn off to the sides, pinned back by little silver hooks, I could see the night sky and the neighborhood out it. Pushing the side of my head into my pillow deeper, I blew air out of my lips upward in an attempt to move the faint red hair that has fallen in front of my face during the rolling.

Baseball practice was completely brutal, to the point where I was utterly exhausted when I got home once again. We were all still being punished for the food-fight that happened just two weeks beforehand. A few other members that were still top shit in game, almost got suspended for destruction of school property for breaking their trays and a few seats that were attached to the tables. I'm still not sure on how the seats got involved into a food-fight, but whatever.

With my eyes drooping deeper to being nearly closed shut, I was dozing off once more until I saw quick sudden movement out the window.

Resisting the lure of sleep, my eyes snapped back open. Lifting my upper body up slightly, I leaned onto my right arm and searched for the quick movement. Across the street of the Cul-de-Sac and slightly off to the right, there were 3 different shadows moving. Blinking repeatedly to remove the sleep completely from my eyes, I stopped leaning on my arm and sat straight up in my bed, never moving my eyes from the window.

One was clearly Johnny, without his 2x4 imaginary friend for once.

 _'Tch, what is he doing out so late?'_

Lifting my chin up higher, I squinted to get a better view of the other two that were hanging out with the quirky weirdo. The tallest of the two unknown, clearly had darker skin compared to Johnny and was oddly barefoot and technically shirtless with what appeared like blue hair on top his head. Looking like a High Schooler, I have never seen him before despite my visitation of other schools to consider for my future.

With curiosity rising, I took a long look at the other unknown, who was clearly male. Not the tallest of the two, he had a beanie on that had two pale stripes going up both sides. With long legs that were covered by black slim-fitted jeans, he wasn't exactly the tallest of the group, but he still wasn't as short as Johnny. With a white shirt on that nearly matched Johnny's, the whole group was hanging outside of Johnny's house seemingly chatting about something that had all of them smiling.

With Johnny walking up to his steps and waving goodbye to the other two from his front door, I rolled my eyes and began to lay back down in my bed. Glancing one last time out the window to get another look at the two strangers, I had to double look.

They were already gone from the street. Shaking my head wildly, I roughly fell back onto my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. Soon after, I was asleep once more, forgetting the two strangers for awhile.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

With a feral grin, the lean yet bulky red-head lifted the thinner and shorter boy higher off his feet and higher up the lockers he was pressed against. Closing his eyes in obvious fear, the jock had spat right onto both his cheeks. In anger, Kevin had hunted the shorter one down due to obsessive staring that he felt was _gay._

Surrounded by people in baseball and cheerleader uniforms, and a few odds and ends of random faces neither bully or victim could recall the names of, any groan of pain Johnny made was almost lost in the sound of the cheering. The few that weren't wildly moving or cheering were recording off their smartphones, all matching each other as Apple products, with nearly matching cruel grins.

With a clearly deep breath, the unfortunate victim of Johnny looked straight up into the bully's eyes, and quickly lifted his arms and pushed the bulkier away just a few inches. With laughter coming from several members of the crowd and Kevin himself, Johnny could only grin.

With no one noticing a fast moving figure, Kevin was knocked off his feet and onto his side, skidding a few feet away from Johnny who was now sliding down the set of lockers steadily to gain his balance back.

Curling into a loose ball, the bully gripped the right side of his head in pain. With struggling gasps, his dizzy world came back into focus with the sounds of running sneakers and cleats quickly rubbing against the off brand of linoleum floors that made up the hallways of Peach Creek Jr. High. Turning his head back to the quirky weirdo, he watched Johnny wipe the spit off his cheeks before being pulled up onto his feet properly by the back of his shirt from a helping yellowed hand that lead to the rumpled and dirtied baseball uniform of his own teammate Ed Hill.

"That's not really nice, shovel-chin."

Almost as if part of a magic trick, Eddy appeared right from behind the taller now narrowed eyed Ed. With a sneer on his face, he walked forward and partially blocked the bully's view of Johnny who was now staring once more, but with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"What's it to ya, Dorky?" Slowly standing up once more, the bully stood at his full height, that was still shorter than the tall yellow boy Ed. "You've never even cared for him before, what changed?"

Replicating the look on Johnny's face, both Ed's stayed quiet as emotionless looks overtook their faces, only for Ed to let out his own borderline feral grin.

"There's been a change in the atmosphere, Kevin."

With a rising eyebrow and disbelieving face, Kevin could only roll his eyes over the dramatic scene the other boys were trying to make. "Whatever, dorks." Turning his back, the tall red-head walked into the male locker room that was planted at the other end of the hallway they were in.

Staring until the trio of boys heard the door shut, they all visually relaxed at once. With another scowl, Eddy spun on his heels and poked Ed's chest quite hard to make him look down in confusion.

"Lumpy! Why of all people did you have to go and save Melonhead from Boxhead!?"

Drooping down his shoulders and with his arms swinging from side to side, Ed's expression turned to a dramatic sadness with pouty tears in the far corners of his eyes. "But Eddy! There was really a change in the atmosphere! They have been watching us even more!"

"Who, the ghosts from your comic books agai-"

"Wait, Ed what do you mean they've been watching us?" Interrupting Eddy was typically not something most people would like to do due to his short temper, but Johnny's curiosity was peeked at the reference of a change in the atmosphere and someone watching.

"Ugh, you too Baldy? Whatever, I'm out of here." With that, Eddy turned his back to the other two boys, walking in the other direction of the locker room that now resided Kevin, and out a pair of double doors that lead to more lockers and actual classrooms that were empty at this time of day due to school being over. With a pout, Ed started to walk towards the locker room himself before Johnny reached out and grabbed his uniform sleeve.

"Ed, what did you mean by the change of atmosphere?"

With a wide grin, Ed stood to his normal posture of casually slouching. "Like Gravy poured onto Mashed Potatoes, the air above has been feeling different from the junk yard and into our homes. Peeking through our windows they watch us to keep track like when we were all kids." Releasing Ed's sleeve, Johnny stood in shock at the words that have found themselves leaving freely from Ed's mouth.

Known for the gibberish that came out of his mouth, Johnny knew that most people would never take Ed seriously due to his constant watching of low-budget monster and horror films, and crudely drawn comic books that he for some reason took as real. But to make this much sense on a topic that Johnny actually understood for once about two people that no one else can seem to see? With a racing heart, Johnny couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth.

"Can you see them too!?"

With a wild hyper nod of his head, Ed grinned very widely. "The one with the striped hat!" Hearing that, Johnny couldn't help but hug and forcefully cling to the much taller male. "What's his name?" Wrapping his arms and swaying Johnny and himself side to side, Ed's loud voice vibrated the little one's body almost.

Nearly in tears, Johnny buried his face into Ed's baseball uniform, smiling. "His name is Eddward, with two D's. But, you can call him Double D."

* * *

With an odd look, Kevin couldn't help but finally open the locker room door, only to see Ed and Johnny hugging. Over-hearing their whole conversation, Kevin knew they weren't hugging it out over _fag_ reasons. Plus knowing that Ed was much stronger than himself, he silently walked past with a sneer decorating his face, planning to go after Johnny once more later, though curious on what they had meant.

Rubbing the center of his forehead with his pointer and middle finger, he left the school out of the proper front-door entrance. Walking at a moderate pace, he attempted to analyze the situation that had happened outside the locker room, from the beginning to end.

 _'I had Johnny pinned to the lockers because he was making gooey eyed shit at me, and people started watching since it was after most of the sports practices. Ed knocked me over because he's able to see someone only Johnny can? Fuck, does Johnny seriously have another imaginary friend?'_ At that finishing thought, Kevin's steps slightly faltered in his walk home, almost tripping over his feet. Catching himself before he even started to truly fall, Kevin's eyes flashed in remembrance. _'The one with the striped hat...did Ed mean one of the boys from last night?'_

Shaking his head with a deep sigh, he continued his own odd thought process.

 _'Then what exactly did he mean by could Ed see them too? It's not as if they're ghost or anything, seriously. Does Johnny really think he's that crazy to the point he can't even believe people are real?'_ With another shake of his head, but more out of annoyance this time, he turned on the corner that lead into the Cul-de-Sac. Looking to the right to see on if any cars would turn into the bulb-like designed street and at the sight of none, he crossed immediately, directing himself to go right onto his grassy front yard, up the two small concrete steps, and into his house. Closing the door shut behind him, he went up the stairs and into his messy room. Dropping his backpack at the edge of his bed, he fell forward onto the large layered mattress and nestled his face into the bed sheets. Slowly dragging himself up-right on the bed, he hid under the blankets with a tired look on his face. Turning to the left though, he checked the time once more.

 _5:41PM_

With a roll of his eyes, Kevin rested the back of his head into one of the many fluffy pillows. _'At this rate, I'm just going to become a vampire. Sleeping the day away and waking up in the middle of the night.'_ Closing his dark minty green eyes, his mouth setting into a firm line. _'Coach said he'll be lifting the punishment today though, thank god.'_ With Kevin's mind all over the place, he slowly drifted off to sleep once again, with his last thought bringing a swelling that felt to be over his heart, and that was released as he finally lost conscious naturally. _'Eddward, huh..?'_

In a lighter shade of gray in another plane of existence, a well rested Edd awoke from his hallucination to a pulsation that was strongly coming directly from the Structure. Repeatedly blinking at the high in the sky sun, he let out a deep breath that he felt as though he was holding for hours. Stretching his arms directly out from the sides, he stretched his long legs out in front of him before slowly sitting up. Just barely peeking his head over the grass, he looked around in search of Rolf. Not seeing him, he stood up, and started walking towards the Structure.

Passing underneath the friendly and cheerfully roofed trees, he felt two more pulses, one after the other. Furrowing his brow, he walked slightly faster, wishing to see what exactly was the case. Though it wasn't as alluring as the Structure naturally was, it wasn't calling out for him, nor did it feel gravitating.

 _'Maybe it's pulsing from someone swelling for me in the first place?'_

With an upward tilted head that kept the general region of the Structure's placement in his point of view, Edd pushed his way through the sunflowers only for the tall flowers to suddenly become sparse at his arrival to the quaint, and after skipping two of the steps, he walked toward the sunken in hole and peered inside. The water-like substance that sucked souls in and scattered them had a natural glow to it, casting faint light that encouraged dancing shadows. With a destination in mind, the hole would show the image, and with a leap into it, the soul would scatter and reappear where they have wished to go to. Though sometimes, the souls didn't have to have a destination in mind to appear where they have died automatically.

Leaning his head over the edge, Eddward pleaded for the portal to show the object or the person, who had given out the random pulsation, in what appeared like a desperate hurry. Tilting his head to the side, an image showed of the red-head Kevin, tossing and turning in bed, in his ever messy room.

 _'I suppose I was right, but this makes absolute no sense. I have tested several times, and nobody can genuinely see me as I am besides the tall Ed boy, and he doesn't exactly comprehend on what's non-fictional and not. Even in the conversations I've over-heard, not even Eddy believes him in the slightest.'_ Furrowing his brow once more, Edd backed away only to calmly sit on the sunken wood with the images of Kevin tossing and turning continue. _'Then again, Rolf and I have been testing our human-like appearances in the first plane to continue assisting Johnny in raising his reputation, he most likely have gotten a glimpse of us during one of those times. If so, then why is he swelling for me, and how would he even know my name?'_

Playing with ideas, Edd soon began to rub his temples nearly furiously to calm the headache that has formed from trying to figure the reason out and connect the dots that appeared to be Kevin.

Suddenly, another irregular surge of a hyper active pulse. Knocking Edd lightly onto his back from his position on the floor, he once again pleaded the Portal for the source, only for the image of Kevin to continue its projection, with him tossing and turning much more than before. Climbing back to his feet, he walked towards the edge carefully. With each turn Kevin had made, another irregular pulse was shot through the soul of Edd. With each pulsation from the boy, Edd's imitation of a heart beat went out of control, quickening to the point of an odd nervous excitement contaminating his typical calm exterior. Quickly making up his mind, Edd jumped through, feeling himself scatter. Though doing it almost thousands of times by then, Edd had felt like an eternity had passed for him to reach the red-headed jock.

Feeling his head particles form, he couldn't wait for the rest of his body to form before he opened his eyes like he normally did.

Seeing a sweaty Kevin roll around, clutching the dark colored blankets and pillows around his body, he let out an audible gasp. There was no type of pain revealing on his face, only a frustrated look and a tent in the blankets on where his crotch reason was.

Feeling himself be completely pieced together once more after another scatter, Edd put a hand over his eyes in embarrassment as a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. _'Oh dear...'_ Feeling a sudden surge of irregular, quick pulses that practically screamed lust and want from this distance, only for Kevin's hips to begin moving compulsively quick in a thrusting matter. With a loud groan, Kevin's body quickly relaxed and his hands slowly un-clutched the sheets and blankets, with a wet spot growing on where the tent seemed to be refusing to lower.

Shaking from the pure pleasure that was emitted from the normally violent athlete, Edd leaned against the wall of the now stiring boy to watch his reaction if he were to truly awake.

 **1st POV**

Waking up is something that I sometimes dread to do, especially nowadays from my frequent dreams of having sex...with _boys_. Dragging one hand up my budding muscular body to my head, I could feel my faint sweat from the erotic dream slowly beginning to cool. With the same hand, I reached down below, feeling the wetness that went through my boxers, thin shorts, and blanket was also cooling all together. Covering my face with both hands, I sat up.

Despite all my attempts, I still enjoyed the site of males more than females. Despite all my attempts, I still dreamed of touching those said males as we were both naked. Squeezing my eyes shut in anger, I could feel frustrated tears gather in the corner of my eyes as my shoulders begun to shake.

"Why..? Why am I such a _fag_?"

Throwing myself onto my back once more, I uncovered my face and angrily ran my hands through my sweat matted hair. I couldn't help it, saying it all out loud was soothing, taking the reality away of me liking _cock,_ or at least it was lessening the harsh blow of it. Throwing my words into the air, where for once nobody would be able to hear them.

"One look at the stupid dork, and I'm driven insane..." reaching down, I angrily grabbed my still hard cock. "God, why did I listen to their fucking conversation?" Flinging my body up right once again, I threw the blankets and some pillows and my hat tucked inside them, off the bed as I angrily forced myself to get up and face the natural coldness of my room. Feeling a shiver go up my spine and goosebumps begin to show in waves up my arms and legs from the slightly wet clothing, I quickly stepped over some athletic gear to my always open dresser, grabbing just a pair of basketball shorts and fresh boxers.

Stripping myself of my sweat-soaked clothing completely, I couldn't help but lean back for a moment and enjoy the cold air against my skin, finally killing my boner. Looking down my body, I could only snort at the forming muscles that were slowly becoming defined on my still young body. Rolling my eyes, I pulled on the boxers with the shorts following afterward. Turning away from my dresser and facing my window at the other side of my room, I rubbed the back of my hand against my pair of eyes to get rid of the moisture still there. Walking forward and sitting my ass on the edge of my bed, I stared out the window at the neighborhood of the Cul-de-sac. Though the houses in said neighborhood were dominated by couples that have kids, there were still a few that had aging grand-parents.

By a few I mean 4 houses out of the all 11 houses on this light bulb shaped street. One of those grand-parent filled houses were just left of mine, and to the right was Eddy's house, although to _his_ right was another grand-parent filled one. The other two were the houses across the street, both against the corner that all Peach Creek Jr. High students had to pass to really enter the neighborhood. As kids, three different pairs of the grand-parents would sit out on lawn chairs in practically rotation and watch us all play to ensure our safety, sometimes telling our parents when they thought something was wrong. The only pair I've never really seen even around us as kids on purpose in the first place were the ones on the exact corner across the street. I've only seen glimpses of them back then, and that's when they were talking to my parents, giving financing advice.

Once a majority of us kids entered junior high though, every other kid saw them at least once every two weeks, typically coming home from work at late night. Instead of awkward or blank empty gazes like they gave us during the glimpses, we were able to see other emotions on their faces every once in awhile.

One time, they had left quite late compared to their everyday schedule of being gone before a true sunrise, back at the sight of stars in the sky. Dressed in matching black clothing and hardened faces, every kid in the neighborhood saw them enter their car and leave, and not come back until the next day after sun down. Seconds after leaving our sight, all of our parents demanded us to come inside for being rude, some just being kept inside the rest of the day, and others like Jimmy and myself, being grounded for the weekend.

My father even came home extremely early from his job at the Jawbreaker factory that day to yell at me.

My confused face back then interrupted it half-way through and he quietly explained that they were Mr. and Mrs. Vincent, former famous surgeons that weren't exactly around a lot during the first few years they moved in, who lost their child to a group of escapees from a insane asylum that came from the next town over. They were heading to pay respects to his tombstone at the cemetery because the body was never found. They were never given the chance to be grand-parents, and instead tried to avoid children as much as they could.

After I was sent to my room, my mother came in to wish me an early good night. Asking her on why did it upset him so much, her eyes glazed over as she gently patted my head.

 _"He was practically best friends with him in the end, despite their obvious differences."_

There were no pictures of the boy with my father, but that was because he donated them all to the remaining Vincents in respect. It always leaves a bitter-taste in my mouth at the remembrance of the sad story. It became very clear that only me and the dork Eddy knew of the story, due to our clear respect and avoidance when it came to their piece of land and house, always looking away when they glanced back.

Afterward I never exactly asked for my fathers details during his time in high school, because I never wanted to bring up bad memories for him. Sometimes my mom would drop hints if she wasn't boasting about a fun and memorable moment that had happened back then, but in the end I never knew what to say even in their hilarious moments.

Slouching over, I rested my elbows on my knees and hid my face in my hands, rubbing at my eyes every once in awhile.

 _'Of course when I'm not thinking of my gay shit, I think of other crap to make myself sad.'_

Deciding to rest my chin in the palm of one of my hands, I did to stare out the window once more to see the sun very slowly begin to rise. Glancing at the said house of the Vincents, I watched as the two graying former parents in scrubs walk towards their parked car, quickly climb in, and drive off.

Straightening my back, I turned my upper body around to check the time off the digital blinking clock on my still messy nightstand.

 _6:07AM_

Rising my eyebrows, I wondered on when did I even wake up in the first place. Rolling my eyes, I stood up deciding to just throw on a random shirt and call it a day for my outfit, and to truly shower once I got back home from school and practice.

Turning to my left to walk around my bed, fear started to cling heavily on my heart at the sight of a dark shadow that made the form of someone clearly taller than me.

It tilted its head to the side, and a bit of white peeked through on its face to form some kind of a smile, a little twisted _gap_ toothed _smirk_ really rather than a smile. Staring with what I know was fear, it walked forward into the still moon-lit area of my room. Watching its every move, I could finally see what it was made of.

Like his body was made of active black smoke from a burning fire, the only details I could even see besides the shape of the form, were the smirk and amused turquoise eyes. His body, not even a real shadow, teasingly inched forward, never really touching the ground. Backing up toward my window, I was beginning to consider breaking it to get away from this creepy, see-through black smoking _ghost_.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, making my blood rush through my veins even faster and I swear I could hear it in my ears. Feeling my back against the cool surface of the only window, I squeezed my eyes shut in terror, now understanding that I should've just jumped over my bed to the door.

"Mmm.."

Slowly opening my eyes at the lustful sound, I jerked my head back right into the window, feeling the pain that only was fitting to go with the loud thunk. Right before me, not even a foot away, was the shadow. Though I could see the rest of my room right through the creature, I was still terrified at the nearly glowing details of its face that shined a little light on the objects around it and onto it's smokey face giving a faint gray look rather than pitch black.

The form lifted its arms to put the hands against the wall by my head, trapping me unless I wanted to go right through it which I wasn't sure actually possible. Just because it looks see through, doesn't mean I'll be able to go through it in a sprint. Staring down into my eyes, a glint of _sick_ amusement only grew at the sight my face. I could feel the room begin to suddenly warm up, though I couldn't hear the sound of hot air from the vent.

The creatures eyes suddenly grew wide with the smirk forming into a malicious grim, giving off a very insane look. Feeling myself begin to shake, I knew tears of fear were beginning to form as my heart went wild.

"Comment mignon, citrouille." With that, my eyes widened at the smooth voice that had no crackle of puberty or of demon shit, and I watched the smokey creature dissipate, with some of the smoke practically rubbing against me _affectionately_.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Later in that exact day at one of the three Junior High schools in the small town of Peach Creek, there was a busy cafeteria that was being over-watched by several pairs of eyes, some in irritation and others with blank stares. Two pairs though were watching in pure amusement outside a window, though nobody except two students could see either of them, in which they were watching at their own table with a third member who was trying to ignore their confused mind-boggling expressions.

Outside that window, Edd floated slightly next to Rolf to get a better view of the crowded room, making small talk about what they have been working on recently.

At the angry door-slamming entrance of the very popular red-headed Kevin, Edd's face broke out into a proud feral grin as Rolf let out a little amused chuckle. Catching Ed's eyes, he pointed toward his own ear and mouthed the word Kevin. Tilting his head, Ed took a moment to understand the demand, and turned to Johnny and Eddy, just barely whispering that they should begin listening to the steadily growing louder conversation at the Jock table that was only diagonally 8 feet away from their own. All at once, they looked down at their plates slowing their chewing and taking more time from moving their forks from point A to point B, they blocked out most of the other conversations going around them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kevin!? You're acting like a paranoid fucking freak."

"He saw somebody in his room last night, and it scared the shit out of him."

"Shh, you guys, you all promised that you wouldn't tell anyone I told you!"

"Nazz what the hell, I told you because I thought you could keep a secret!"

With more words passing by between the long table claimed by the jocks, discriminating both Kevin and Nazz due to being a paranoid pissy lunatic and a stereotypical gossiping blonde respectably, even other tables were looking around and at each other oddly, picking up pieces of the conversation. Teachers that were overlooking the room tensed at the clearly growing heated discussion, preparing themselves for possibly breaking up a brawl. Rolf could only let out an amused pig sounding snort, muttering something about bull-headed boys. Seeing Ed look up from his plate and glance at Edd with worry, Edd's grin changed into one of amusement and subtle reassurance for the big lovable oaf.

* * *

Comment mignon, citrouille. = How cute, pumpkin.


End file.
